The Hunter & The Hunted
by Chowlseaa
Summary: Georgia knew what she was after when she moved to Mystic Falls but she never dreamed she would actually find it. Now that her family's legacy is staring her right in the eyes, what will she do about it? What she's supposed to or will she chose another path? Originals/OC. Au.
1. New Beginnings

**The Hunter & The Hunted.**

Being 17 was challenging enough, all the peer pressure mixed with hormones. That crap was real, dealing with it proved difficult but not as difficult as dealing with it all pretty much on your own, throw in an ancient family legacy, an absolutely bonkers best friend and you'd be pretty close to all the bullshit I've got to deal with on a daily basis.

Shoving my feet into the black biker boots and reaching down to pick up my school bag which remained in the exact same spot I dumped it every night, I was ready for school finally. Well as ready as you could be.

"Seriously" Hannah sighed from the hallway as she peered in my room "Of all the outfits you could wear for a first day at school…and that's what you pick? Why am I not surprised." She rolled her eyes as she headed down the stairs and towards the front door.

"What's wrong with it?" I shouted after her as I followed suit, frowning as her mother smiled between us both.

"Each to their own girls!" she chided "You both have different tastes get over it"

"Having different tastes isn't the problem mom" Hannah laughed as she looked between me and her mom "It's her complete lack of taste!"

"Right that's enough Hannah" Rachel scolded as we headed out the front door "It's your first day, please don't have a fall out so early into the year."

"Fine" Hannah sighed as I walked silently behind her, stealing self-conscious glances down at my choice of clothing for today. I liked biker boots and she didn't, it was a serious cause of conflict between us both. In fact our taste in footwear, not just biker boots was a sore spot. I like flat shoes, she found them to be too 'boy-ish' and scowled at me every time I put on a pair of anything without some form of heel or wedge. "You're driving" she smiled widely, her voice cheery as she softly threw the car keys at me.

"Yeah" I sighed "No doubt"

"Oh stop complaining about everything" she pouted as she climbed into the passenger seat, looking over at me brightly. "You really are such a wet mop"

"You really are such a pain in the ass" I countered, my expression schooled into one of disinterest.

oOo

I quietly made my way through the grey and dreary looking hallway. This school wasn't much like my last one; at least they tried to keep your brain awake during school hours by employing the help of bright colour schemes. The first two classes this morning weren't so bad, I managed to successfully fade into the background when I had Hannah nearby, she drew in the attention and relished in it. I however fell into the category of socially awkward, I didn't have a clue what to say and when, so usually I just keep quiet but that only results in people thinking I'm like some sort of super freak. Which is okay I guess. They could be saying a lot worse.

The bell rang, shrieking out into the long hallway and disturbing my peaceful walk. They'd let me out of my last class a couple minutes early so I could find my way about before the hallways became congested, clearly I hadn't taken advantage of that small gift. Bodies poured out from the doors dotted along the hallway, masses of high school students desperate to make the most of their break before they had to hurry back to the boringness that was education.

"Would you move?" One girl complained as I slowly tried to navigate my way through them all.

"Sorry" I mumbled stepping to the side to let her pass, her and her group of friends. All of them were dressed freakishly similar, like they had all coordinated especially for today. Each one of them with long flowing blonde hair and not a piece of ice-cream induced fat showing anywhere. I glowered at them, with all their seeming perfection. I already had them pinned as a group that Hannah would fit into easily. I was shoved a little further into the wall as the last of the group moved past me, my arm banged into one of the many lockers showered across the building as more people filled into the space I had cleared.

It was over just as quickly as it had started; the hallways were quiet once more. Well quieter anyway. There were still the odd slow stragglers running behind to make their way out of the building but they weren't pushing me into lockers so them being there wasn't any form of problem for me.

The sunlight shone onto my face when I pushed the heavy, darkly painted door open, the sudden contract between the dark hallway and the outdoors blinding me temporarily. Blinking several times I managed to force my eyes to adjust to the brightness.

"Great" I mumbled to myself eyeing the shoddily painted but full picnic benches that were dotted across the green grounds. Weaving my way through the collections of people that were just standing around chatting with their friends I made my way over to a tree and parked my ass onto the grass, waiting for the bell to ring again signalling that break was over and it was time to go to the third class of the day.

I loved watching the people around, it was extremely entertaining. If you spent enough time people watching you learned many things, one of those being that people are in fact completely crazy. Like the sound logic behind some peoples actions is just non-existent. I watched as Hannah strode down towards one of the many tables, flipping her blond hair as she went side by side with some girl I vaguely recognised from our math class in the morning. She introduced herself to us both but quickly disregarded me when she caught sight of my clothes. Giving both of their shared distaste for my clothing taste they bonded, sharing small comments. I couldn't help but feel a little jealous of her and the ease in which she managed to fit amongst people, I soon managed to squash the emotion. Being jealous of Hannah was a new low for today.

oOo

The break had sort of dragged by, I just wanted to get all of this crap over with so I could get back to the house. I still wouldn't call it home; no doubt we wouldn't be there long anyway. After the bell had rung, signalling the need to return into the building and head towards the next class for the day I stole a quick glance down at my timetable of lesson. History was by far my least favourite subject; I wasn't too good with remembering dates so it proved kinda difficult. Also hearing about all the atrocious things that people had done over the course of the centuries was a real downer and a major reality check, it was nothing more than a reminder that sometimes people were evil, nothing more.

The bell rung again, pulling me from my thoughts as my new history teacher smiled at me tightly. It hadn't been a bad class but since Hannah wasn't here with me I received a lot of the attention as 'the new girl'. People soon gave up with their questioning when they realised they wouldn't get any interesting answers from me.

"Did you manage to keep up?" Mr Saltzman asked as I walked past him and towards the door. I smiled down at him and nodded before I made I headed for the exit. The people had cleared out of the halls quickly; there were a few still trying to reach their class in time so they were scurrying down the corridor. I sighed in frustration when I pulled my timetable out once more to glance at what class I had next, Chemistry.

The bag I was carrying and my history text book landed onto the floor with a thump as I walked straight into a hard surface, looking up for the briefest of seconds I realised it was a person. A very attractive one at that, I silently cursed the flush I could feel spreading over my pale white skin.

"Are you always this careless?" he asked, his voice sounded very proper considering the century we were in. Like he'd stepped right out of some old British film. "Since you've disrupted me maybe you could actually be useful" he frowned down at me, his hazel eyes fleeting over me without sparing a second glance. He is British that's why, I said silently to myself.

"Sure" I smiled meekly "I don't know how helpful I could be" I frowned as I noticed the time on the large clock. Yup, I was late.

"Can you tell me where I could find Rebekah Mikaelson?" he brought his arm up, readjusting the sleeve he stole a quick glance down at his watch, his foot tapping quickly with impatience.

"Sorry" I shrugged "I don't have a clue who that is, I only just started"

"Very well" he shrugged before walking around me and heading down towards the end of the corridor. Well, from what I'd heard about British people they were supposed to be all cheery and polite but he was a bit of a jerk, considering I had bumped into him being a little abrasive was allowed.

"Georgia!" I turned to face the other side of the corridor, where the familiar voice was coming from.

"Yeah?" I asked back, quirking one black brow at Hannah's sudden appearance.

"I was sent to find you, hurry up!" she tapped her foot impatiently just as the stranger had a few seconds ago. Apparently I was testing everyone's patience today. Sighing loudly I bent over to pick up the textbook that had been dropped.

"Sorry" I said quietly as I made my way towards her. Roll on 3:30.

**AN- Here's another new fic! You may have noticed I've deleted a few fics, I tried to continue the ones that were removed but my inspiration for them was just no existent now. So I thought it better to take them down than get the messages about updating when it wasn't going to happen, sorry to all those who were reading any of these.**

**For anyone who has read any of my previous stories I bet you can guess the original in this lol. I can't help myself, sorry. I'm a woman obsessed and struggling to cope with the death of her favourite character.**

**I'm going to start writing chapter 2 once this is uploaded, let me know what you guys think & if you want more for this.**

**A massive thanks to the brilliant Sofia313 for pre-reading this, I was a little unsure with the first instalment. You're awesome!**


	2. Unfinished

**AN- This story was rated M, I must have clicked the wrong button on the drop down box! I don't have any plans on this yet to make it M rated but If I was too then I would be sure to let you guys know. T rated!**

Unfinished. 

The smell of lasagne still wafted throughout the mostly empty house, dinner was lovely for a change. It was the first night since we had moved into the house that dinner hadn't been some form of takeaway, the odd one was a nice treat but constant grease for a week was really depressing.

"Georgia!" I could hear Rachel shouting on me from the kitchen, manoeuvring my way through the still piled high collection of boxes in the living room I made my way through to the kitchen.

"Yeah?" I asked cautiously as I stepped into the room, not wanting to be issued with some sort of chore for the evening. IT had been a very long, draining day and I wanted nothing more than to veg out onto the sofa with the new series of American Idol.

"Do you want some dessert?" she asked cheerily as she scooped some ice cream into a bowl and then pushed it across the counter slightly towards Hannah.

"No thanks, I'm still completely stuffed" I rubbed my hand slowly over my still packed stomach as a visionary aid. "I don't think I could eat another bite, as good as a bowl of ice cream sounds"

"Okay hun" Rachel smiled at me friendly as I walked back out of the room.

"I'm going to do some more work on my room" I shouted back to her as I headed towards the privacy and quiet of my hopefully temporary bedroom. There was a TV in there, it maybe wasn't decorated yet but there was a connection to TiVo. We had our priorities straight in this house.

One of the bare floorboards creaked under the pressure of my foot as I climbed the stairs lazily, I couldn't find the energy or the will tonight at all. The smell of gloss paint had finally disappeared from my room after Rachel and I had spent the weekend touching up all the wood work in the room. She wanted to hire a handyman or decorator to paint the bedrooms but I had refused, why pay someone to do something you could do yourself? 'Because you'd rather sit around the house procrastinating all day' my mind shouted at me. My logical and frugal side had finally won that argument and now I was stuck with an unfinished bedroom that needed decorated.

The plain white walls were too bright, I couldn't wait to get them covered with something a little darker and less in your face, this constant brightness was started to give me migraines. The debate was on, Green or Blue? I was a heavy supporter of the green side where as Rachel was all for the blue, considering this was her house I was feeling like it would only be right to agree with her.

oOo

The sound of Nicki Minaj's crazy laughter filtered into my room, the sound echoing from the bare walls. I was actually enjoying her appearance on the show; don't get me wrong at first I was completely against her manufactured self being a judge on the panel. How can you judge talent when you have none? But she wasn't as bad as I had expected, I'd have her over Mariah now.

"How can you watch this crap?" Hannah asked, her voice matched the distaste that was apparent on her small features. "No one can sing." She scowled at the television.

"Plenty of them can sing" I countered, looking at her waiting for her attention to return to the matter at hand, I couldn't understand what she wanted. Unless absolutely necessary she didn't talk to me much. "What do you need Hannah?"

"What do I need?" she asked sounding amused as she entered into the room fully. "Firstly I need you to get your finger out and finish decorating this room! Just the thought of it lying like this next to my own is making my head hurt" she scowled at her surroundings as she took them in once more "But I'm here to ask you if you want to come out with me? I'm going to the Grill with that girl I met at school today, Caroline. She's going to introduce me to her friends. My mom said I should take you with me" she didn't look at all pleased or remotely agreeable as she mentioned the last part.

"It's okay….I'm good" I sighed as I pointed to the TV "Apparently it's going down tonight between Nicki & Mariah, who wants to miss the battle of the diva's?"

"Oh my god" Hannah stared at me open mouthed for a second. "You're actually so sad. What even is your life Georgia?! Enjoy loser" she laughed as she shook her head, walking out the door. I didn't miss the relief that flashed across her features when I turned down her forced invitation.

oOo

Rachel didn't even bother to knock, she just came marching into my room, a look of surprise crossed her face at seeing me there.

"What are you doing here, Georgia?" she sounded almost scolding as she placed a small bundle of clean clothes at the bottom of my unmade bed.

"Where should I be…?" I asked carefully.

"Out with Hannah!" she shook her head at me and then looked over at the TV. "What are you watching?" Rachel asked with one quirked brow.

"I don't know what's on" I shrugged from my position on the bed "I was watching American Idol but now it's only on for background noise"

"Okay, are you sure you don't want to go out?" Rachel asked sitting on to the edge of my small bed. "We could go to that Grill place?"

"No thanks" I laughed, shaking my head slowly. "I don't need your pity company but thanks anyway."

"It's not pity…" Rachel started but I soon interrupted her.

"It is, I appreciate it but I'm really not feeling social tonight"

"Okay, not too subtle hint taken" Rachel laughed once more "I'll leave you be"

"Thanks" I smiled at her "Night."

"Night, Georgia." Rachel hurried form the room, shutting the freshly painted white door behind her gently.

It was nights like these when I really missed my mom, she was so tuned in to my moods that she knew when I wanted to be left alone. Sighing sadly at the can of worms I'd just opened with the thought of my mom, I rolled over onto my bed and stared at the only personal belonging present so far in the unfinished room. The photo frame was the last thing I saw before I fell into a restless sleep.

**AN- Thoughts so far?**


	3. Kol

The banging on the door was beginning to get rather annoying; I could only ignore the insistent being behind the wooden frame for so long.

"For crying out loud Georgia!" I heard Hannah complain "Fine I'm leaving without you!" Even though she couldn't see me I gave a small shrug, the movement not exactly shrug-like given my current position, wrapped into the duvet tightly. I shut my eyes and smiled at my triumphant completion of my mission for today, no school. One day was enough for me, the prospect of going back to the dreaded place just made my will to live dwindle.

oOo

"Well played" Rachel sighed as I walked into the kitchen, the smell of coffee thrilling my nostrils as I made my way over to the fresh pot.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I shrugged as I grabbed a blue mug from the rack and poured myself a steaming cup.

"You know fine well" Rachel scolded, her usual light and mocking tone suddenly very parental and serious. "You have to go to school Georgia!" she persisted as I shook my head, keeping my gaze down on the floor.

"No I don't, what is the point in even learning any of the crap they want to teach me if I'm never going to get to use it? We both know what I'm going to have to do anyway, Let's not pretend I have any sort of choice or future here!" I replied quickly, my voice rising with my temper.

"Georgia you have a choice! Just like I had a choice, I walked away from it. You can too"

"Whatever" I shook my head, my good mood evaporated by her half assed lecture. I appreciated her looking out for me, she took me on when she never needed to or was asked but I felt like her parenting of me was a little irritating and out of line. I'll happily accept her advice but when she tried to tell me what I had to do with my own life, just no thanks. "To avoid more lectures I'm going to go explore the town, as utterly boring as it seems" I could hear her muttering under her breath as I walked out of the kitchen, cup in hand but I couldn't catch what she was saying. I however could imagine, no doubt it had something to do with me being as stubborn as my mother- that was her main complaint whenever we had a small argument about such things.

oOo

"What even is life?" I groaned to myself as the ATM refused to read the chip on my bank card, three times it had told me I had to take it out and wipe it. Three times this hadn't made any difference.  
"Well this better work in the restaurant or I'm screwed"

"Shouldn't you be in school?" I heard an unfamiliar voice behind me, sighing at more criticism over my lack of attendance I turned to find the same rude stranger, looking frustratingly good. Like one of those people you can tell just wake up looking so effortlessly jaw dropping-ly beautiful. People with this gift made me so darn mad, like I could honestly just stab all of those people in the neck with a butter knife. I'm bitter, so shoot me.

"Shouldn't you take a run and jump?" I asked back harshly, walking away from the man as I headed towards the Grill.

"Well someone is extremely cheery today" He smirked over at me as he followed suit into the relatively empty restaurant.

"Wow, it's dead in here" I whispered mainly to myself, I wasn't looking for any sort of response from him but of course I got one.

"Well most of the regulars are good little boys & girls" he smirked again walking in front of me and towards the bar. "They attend school like they're told too!"

"Whatever" I shook my head and walked up to the bar with my back straightened.

"Well you certainly aren't very creative with your comebacks are you?" he seemed extremely amused by our interaction, which only proved to worsen my already dark mood. Maybe that was his point.

"Well you certainly can't take any hints can you?" I almost shouted back, my temper fraying at the edges as the man behind the bar shot us a curious glance. "Get lost" I bit the words out through a clenched jaw, I felt like all of my nerves were tingling. I didn't fully lose my temper often but when it did happen it was something similar to tsunami, one of bottled rage and destruction. It soon passed, almost as quick as it started but the consequences were almost always monumental for me. The feeling of impending doom was settling over me as I fought with myself for control.

"I was here first" he gestured along the bar as I realised that was true, his legs had managed the journey quicker than mine ever could. Nodding in agreement with him, I turned away from the wooden surface and walked over to one of the many empty tables. I stole a quick glance over to him from my position behind a large menu to see his shoulder rise and fall with presumed laughter. What an ass.

His presence became apparent to me the minute he slid down into one of the opposite chairs, tapping my foot impatiently on the floor I waited for him to give up and leave, I wasn't going to so much as acknowledge his appearance.

"Well how the roles have reversed! Now who is being rude darling?" I was still staring at the age stained menu, ignoring him. "Oh come new girl, you were fun a few mere seconds ago"

"New girl…seriously?" I dropped the menu onto the table and glared at him.

"Well I don't know your name & that happens to be a rather fitting title considering that is who you are…" he trailed off with a shrug.

"What's yours?" I asked curiously, realising that the stranger wasn't going to leave anytime soon.  
I may as well make causal conversation…Maybe I was slightly lying to myself with that one, I was curious.

"I'm a pisces darling, you?" he quirked one eyebrow and smirked over at me again, the amusement once more lighting up his dark hazel eyes.

"You know that's not what I meant! Please stop with the 'darling' I'm many things but your darling certainly isn't one of them." I sighed shaking my head, a few strands fell in front of my eyes but I quickly rearranged them to clear my view. Could you blame me? He was a whole new level of annoying but he was certainly easy on the eyes.

"Kol" he sighed, his smirk falling and turning into a barely there tight lipped smile.

"Georgia" I nodded, grateful we'd at least gotten the introductions out of the way.

**AN- Sorry for the update wait, I had this chapter written but them something happened with my word. I had to completely remove and re-install it. Needless to say the document wouldn't open again so I'd lost the whole chapter and had to re-write from scratch, It has turned out a little different this time. Hope you guys enjoy regardless.**

**Big thank you to everyone who has reviewed! I love reading what you guys think even if it's just a simple ' I like it'**


	4. Troubled Waters

That smirk stayed in place for most of the conversation, I'd tried my upmost to avoid both his questions and his gaze. The Grill slowly filled with people, I hadn't realised just how long I had been here but as the restaurant filled with high school students I soon came to the conclusion it must have been hours. I could feel the curious gazes of more than just Kol now, Megan's line of sight had crossed over us as she walked in flanked at either side by her new found friends. She quirked an eyebrow at me as my eyes met hers and then she walked off with a small shrug of the shoulder. Not appearing to care enough to ask, one of the girls she was with however was looking over at my table with concern plain on her gentle features.

"Well you certainly received some looks there" Kol observed calmly, his amusement still annoyingly plain. I think I'd prefer passive or moody over the smugness of that smirk.

"Yup" I nodded in agreement as I bent my head down to my straw, drinking up the last of the Cola from the glass. "And I'll be taking said looks as my cue to leave" I sighed as grabbed my cardigan from the back of the chair and stood, my legs feeling a little unsteady given their lack of movement for the last couple of hours.

"Is this where you've been all day?" Hannah appeared beside me, her features twisted with barely concealed anger. "My mom's been worried sick about you! You ditch school and ignored your phone all day to hang around with him" she shot a glance filled with distaste at Kol.

"I lost track of time Hannah" I shook my head "that's all. I'm going back now"

"Don't put yourself out or nothing" she sneered as she pushed past me back towards her collection of new friends. The concern was still evident on most of their faces as they looked over; they looked at me with…pity…worry? I couldn't quiet fathom the expression given my lack of knowledge about any of them but the looks that were cast over at Kol were clear. Distrust & hatred, mixed with…fear.  
What could they possibly have to fear from him, apart from his personality of course?

"Who is she to you?" Kol asked, stealing a quick glance back at the table in which Hannah had returned too, all the eyes that were still cast our way looked elsewhere. "Sister perhaps?"

"No" I shook my head, forever grateful that she wasn't my sister, as much as I loved Rachel, I couldn't abide her daughter. "Thankfully" I smiled tightly as I put some money down on the table and headed out the door.

The nights were getting darker sooner as the winter quickly encroached; the sky was already starting to darken, the street lights had started to brighten as the sun fled to be replaced by the stars. How the hell had I become so distracted that the hours had just flown by? I couldn't wrap my head around just how late it had gotten and so quickly.

"There you are!" Rachel exclaimed as she pulled herself speedily from her parked car "Hannah text me to say she'd saw you here, where the hell have you been all day?" I felt quilt flow through me as I recognized the sigs of her worry, that worry was quickly replaced with relief, then anger. "I've been panicking about you all day! You can't just disappear for hours Georgia!" she ran a hand through her long flowing dark hair as she took in my slouched stance "It's okay, you're fine" she laughed as she walked over to me and pulled at my wrist, trying to direct me towards the car. "I'm glad you're getting out Georgia but what were you doing all day?" As if hearing his cue Kol walked out of the Grill and past me, that smirk quickly taking place. I felt tense to say the least, I'd surely be in trouble once more if she found out I'd spent my day needlessly chattering away to the infuriating pest of a man. Needless chatter was a perfect description of our last hours, I'd gained next to no information about him, apart from his name he still remained a complete enigma. An annoying, smug and egotistical enigma.

"Please tell me he wasn't the reason?" Rachel's eyebrows shot up as she processed the spilt second gaze he shot in my direction, the dark brows nearly reaching her hairline as panic briefly set across the usually placid woman's face.

"Maybe.." I stumbled to think of a decent excuse, confused by her reaction. I didn't think she'd be happy about it of course, far from it but this wasn't something I could have ever predicted.

"Shh" she whispered as she tugged at my arm more forcefully this time, I didn't argue or provide any resistance as I was ushered towards the passenger door. "Get in Georgia" she almost growled as I stood outside of the vehicle contemplating the hot water I had just found myself in. If she could ground me, I'm sure she would.

"Look I know you're mad…" I started to try and concoct a reasonable excuse to try and placate her sudden outburst of anger but I was hastily silenced with just one glance, her large eyes freezing me in place and sewing my lips shut. I had thought I'd witnessed all there was to witness when it came to the subject of Rachel's temper, apparently that was something I'd just invented myself. Clearly I hadn't, this was a side of the familiar woman that was completely foreign.

"Just stay quiet" she ordered as we drove back towards the new house "We'll talk about it when we get home" she looked out of the window anxiously before turning the radio on, loudly. Rachel definitely wasn't herself tonight, she hated the radio. I eyed her suspiciously from the side as I tried desperately not to think of the conversation that was awaiting me as we arrived back at the new house. I didn't know this side of her and I didn't like it. The unknown wasn't much fun, I needed familiar and known. It was all that kept me sane lately.

**AN- Sorry for the wait m'loves. I've been on fanfic on a daily basis but my time has been invested reading stories that I had been advised by one of my lovely reader that I would enjoy! She wasn't wrong! It just blows my mind how many beautifully creative stories that can be found on this site. I've only been on this site 8 months and I cannot put into words just how much I adore it and all the lovely people I've encountered from it. There's been a fair few horrible ones too of course but bad apple and all that.**

**I started reading one of the suggest stories last night, I'd finished all the books on my shelf so turned to fanfic for my nightly reading material (It's become a habit of late) and begun reading 'The King' by blurr. Needless to say I didn't get any sleep, I just couldn't stop reading. The story & the writing of it were just out of this world. Sadly she stopped before it was finished so just as the chapter ended on a cliff-hanger I went to click next and realised there was no more :( My heart just dropped, I'm so devastated that I don't get to find out what happened. Given the fact that the story hasn't been updated since '11 I'm very doubtful it will be.**

**Anyway the point in telling you that entire wee story is that this has only served to renew my vigour in completing the stories I have finished. I'd spent the last two days convincing myself that the best thing to do given my lack of muse was to post a quick AN on all my fics apologising for my not updating and ending each story. After that happening to me I decided I couldn't do it to those who had invested time into any of my stories. Hopefully this has helped to give my backside the kick it needed! I hope to be updating these a lot more often once more for all of you lovely people! I know I've been keeping you all waiting lately so for that I apologise!**

**I just want to say a quick wee thank you to Sofia313 & tvdlover87654 for their constant kind words and support through all of my endeavours into story telling on here, both of them have been so lovely towards and original themed tales on here :)**

**Long AN I know.**

**Oh, if you're a LOTR fan and more specifically – a Legolas fan, check out The King by blurr, even though unfinished it had to be added into my favourites. If only the author had enabled the PM feature I would send her a string of pleadings to continue the story, I may have to use my imagination to think up my own wee ending.**

**Chowlseaa x**


End file.
